Real or What?
by Hyeriyeri
Summary: This is SebaCiel fanfiction, silahkan di baca dan review


Real or What?

Eum, bagaimana cara saya memulai sebuah fic singkat ini?

Intinya, saya membuat fic ini sebagai bukti kepada flamer yang hampir menjatuhkan semangat menulis saya. Terimakasih.

**Tittle : Real or What?**

**Disclaimer : Yana Toboso**

**Warning: BL, Shonen ai, SebasCiel, AU, OOC, Typo (Maybe) etc.**

**Summary : I'm bad at summary, so just check this fict!**

**Happy Reading**

- Ciel POV -

Hembusan ombak menggelitik jemari-jemari mungilku, begitu lembutnya buih di hamparan pantai ini menyapa indera perabaku. Aku suka keadaan ini.. sunyi.. senyap.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja situasi seperti ini mengingatkanku akan suatu masa dimana Sebastian, masa laluku yang sudah memutuskan hubungankami secara sepihak, disaksikan oleh deburombak yang berkejar-kejaran dan mentari yangberada tepat diatas kepala kami.

Disebuah pantai pula.

Mengingatnya membuatku muak, muak akan segala tingkah bodohnya yang sudah menipuku dan muak akan otak bebalku yang bisa-bisanya menangisi saat terakhir pertemuanku dan si brengsek itu.

Demi Tuhan, aku ingin mengutuk diriku sendiri yang terlalu memujanya! Memuja lelaki yang telah mengkhianati tali kasih diantara kami. Komunikasi terakhir kamipun hanya berupa perdebatan panjang yang tak berujung.

"Sudahlah Ciel! Aku tak ingin ribut denganmu, yang kuinginkan hanya berpisah! Jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi setelah ini," Ucapannya masih terngiang di kepalaku, membuat nafasku sesak.

Sempat aku merasa dirikulah yang bersalah saat itu, memakinya dihadapan orang banyak.

Namun benarkah aku salah memakinya? Jikakenyataannya dia berjalan dengan gadis lain didepan mataku saat tanpa sengaja kami berada disebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang sama minggu itu. Dan jelas-jelas iris matanya bertabrakan dengan mataku, tapi langkahnya tak berhenti barang sedetikpun. Sebastian mengabaikanku.

Oke, kau membuat belanjaanku sukses tumpah ruah dilantai.

"Berhenti disitu!" teriakku saat langkahnya baru terpaut beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri.

Tak kupedulikan beberapa pasang mata pengunjung yang ikut berhenti mendengar pekikan kerasku. Yang jelas ia berbalik dengan gadisnya juga.

"Siapa gadis itu!" geramku seraya mengepalkan tangan, siap meninjunya.

"Sayang, dia bicara padamu?" Suara gadis jalang itu langsung menohok dasar hatiku.

'Hell no! Hanya aku yang berhak memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu!' hatiku berontak ingin menendangnya sekarang juga.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi" Jawaban singkat Sebastian membuatku melotot tajam pada dua insan tak tahu dosa itu.

"Dasar idiot! Aku bukan boneka yang bisa kau permainkan sesukamu! Aku bersumpah akan membencimu seumur hidupku!" Teriakku sekeras mungkin diikuti rintik air mata yang berjatuhan. Walaupun dia sudah menjauh, aku yakin dia masih mendengar ucapanku.

Aku terkesiap atas lamunan singkat nan mengerikan itu, seakan memancing kebencianku untuk timbul lagi.

"Maafkan aku Ciel," Suara seseorang membuatku bangkit dari dudukku, melihat kebelakang tampak seorang pemuda yang baru saja menjadi objek lamunanku tersenyum menawan dengan

balutan serba hitam. Sebastian.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Bodoh, kenapa aku mendadak gagap berbicara dengannya!

"Maafkan aku dimasa lalu, aku ingin kita memulai semuanya lagi dari awal."

"Hah, apa maksudmu?" Aku dibuat bengong oleh perkataannya yang sedikit ganjil.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku lagi? Aku berjanji tak akan bersikap seperti dulu. Aku yang sekarang sudah lebih dewasa." Dia tersenyum lagi, membuatku meleleh.

"Tapi… Bagaimana dengan gadis itu?" Suaraku nyaris hilang saat dengan sigap Sebastian membimbing telapakku kearah pipi pualamnya.

"Dia mengkhianatiku, kumohon kembalilah padaku" Sebastian menatapku tulus.

Aku mengangguk satu kali dan ia langsung memelukku erat seolah tak ingin lagi ada jarak yang memisahkan kami.

Oh, astaga! Ternyata aku belum siap berpisah dengannya.

Perlahan wajahnya mendekat kearahku, terasa hembusan napasnya menerpa wajah mungilku ini. Semakin dekat… semakin dekat… dan

"Ciel, bangun! Kau tidak mau pulang?!" teriakan seseorang membuatku serasa tuli beberapa saat.

"Hah, apa?" Tanyaku, bingung.

"Sedari tadi kau tidur saat jam Bahasa Mandarin,dan ini sudah jam pulang."

"Pulang?" Aku menoleh kekanan dan kekiri hanya ada tembok kelas.

"Bukankah tadi aku dipantai?" gumamku seraya berpikir.

"Mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah tidak, ayo kita pulang!"

'Oh astaga, aku hanya bermimpi.' Aku mulai tersenyum hambar, mengingat begitu manisnya kisah dalam mimpiku. Berbanding terbalik dengan perjalanan cintaku di kehidupan nyata.

_Meski pertemuan kita hanya sebatas mimpi, tenanglah sayang. Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu, tak juga akan mengganggu hidupmu. Tetapi disini, dalam hatiku, aku akan selalu menanti pertemuan nyata kita._

END

Gaje? Emang. Ini cuma ff iseng yang kutulis selama UHT. Nggak serius loh! Suwerr

REVIEW?


End file.
